Arctiguana
Articguana is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Articguana's appearance somewhat resembles a cross of a fish and an iguana. He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also has small spikes around his face. Articguana wears white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, the Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest, his eyes are green and his sleeves are fully black. In Omniverse, Articguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. His sleeves are still fully black, and he has four fins instead of three. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pant legs are all black. The black lines on his face do not go through his mouth anymore. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. 11 year old Ben's Articguana in Omniverse looks the exact same as 16 year old Ben's Articguana only without the white shell, his sleeves ending in white when it reaches his hand and his leg being white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left hand. Articguana2.png|Articguana in the original series Articguana_UA_1.PNG|Articguana in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Similar to Big Chill, Articguana can create a blast made of pure ice from his mouth capable of freezing objects instantly, even lava. He is capable of surviving in freezing temperatures. Articguana has enhanced strength, durability and agility. He can breathe underwater. Weaknesses If Articguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch up his breath before using it to freeze things again. Ben 10 *Articguana first appeared in Ben 10,000 when he was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Vilgax. *In'' Ken 10, Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Mot Snikrep. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In ''Ben 10,000 Returns, Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Eon's minions. Ben 10: Omniverse *In Hot Stretch, Articguana was used to freeze the lava. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance, used by Ben 10,000) Ben 10 Omniverse *''Hot Stretch'' (first re-appearance, used by 16 year old Ben) Video Games Articguana_fireing_ice_from_rook.png|16 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Artjgtrfnjngtrnnbtg.png|11 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Omniverse *Articguana is a playable alien character for both past and present Ben Tennyson in the game. Naming and Translation Trivia *The spelling of Articguana has only one 'c', although some misspell it "Arcticguana", as the word "Arctic" is occasionally pronounced as 'ar-tic'. *In Ben 10,000, he has 3 fingers and one thumb. In Ultimate Alien and Omniverse, he has only 2 fingers and one thumb. *Articguana is the first ice alien in the series. *This is the first future alien that past and present Ben uses. *Articguana's head concept is similar to Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin from Yu-Gi-Oh! See Also *Articguana Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Future Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Strength Aliens